1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a thin film transistor that is formed over a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor device where various circuits are integrated over the same insulating surface has been developed (for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-247373